


Home is whenever I'm with you

by CustardCreamies



Series: Life on Saint Marie [20]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9950282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Trapped in a hut during a hurricane, Sebastian has something to tell Kimi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on 2x7 of Death In Paradise but then became the origins story of why Kimi left the Island with Sebastian.

"Unbelievable"

"You're the one who didn't believe the storm would be, and I quote, 'that bad'," Sebastian makes air-quotes as he says this, a rumble of thunder sounding behind him.

Kimi sighs and runs a hand through his hair, "I needed to get to that weather station. You didn't need to follow me!"

"I did because I couldn't leave you to go off in this storm alone! It's a hurricane, Kimi. It could kill you." Sebastian gestures to the door which they had to barricade.

"Look, I'm sorry. Really. But I had to do it, don't you see? The evidence is just out there!" Kimi points to the door but Sebastian shakes his head.

"You are not leaving and going back out in this, we will stay here until the storm ends and that's final." The look in Sebastian's eyes left no room for argument.

Kimi sighs and backs down. "Fine, you win Seb. But if the killer gets away I-"

"The killer won't get away, not in this storm anyhow. So we are going to stay here and wait it out, okay?" Sebastian's eyes soften and he catches Kimi's hands. "I was worried, okay? If anything had happened to you I would-"

"Hey, hey." Kimi removes his hands from Sebastian's and cups Sebastian's face. "It's okay, Sebby. I'll stay here okay?"

Sebastian gives him a small smile and presses a kiss to Kimi's forehead. "Thank you." He whispers softly.

Kimi nods, before turning round to look at the room they're in. There's not much in the room but thankfully it has some blankets and they have candles, so they could be okay till morning.

* * *

They make a makeshift bed using a random assortment of things left in the hut and settle down besides it to talk under flickering candlelight.

"This is sort of romantic." Sebastian says with a smirk as he looks at Kimi. "I mean we have candlelight and we're alone."

A boom is heard and lightning illuminates the room as the wind howls outside.

"And a hurricane." Kimi adds, deadpan. "Very romantic."

Sebastian snorts and nudges Kimi's shoulder. "You know what I mean," he chastens. "I meant that it's nice we get to spend some time together, your latest case has you working a lot...." Sebastian trails off.

"I know." Kimi murmurs, looking down at his hands. "I promise you, when I've caught the killer I will spend more time with you."

Sebastian looks over at Kimi, and in the flickering candlelight something unknown flickers into Sebastian's eyes. Kimi doesn't know what it is, but a horrible sensation of guilt fills him...is Sebastian getting bored of him? Is he secretly thinking of leaving him?"

Sebastian doesn't say anything for a while, leaving Kimi to worry senselessly, but then he finally turns to look at Kimi. "I have something to tell you."

Kimi looks across at Sebastian and his breath dies in his throat at the look in his eyes.

"I had a call from London." Sebastian says after a beat. "They want me to return, a new franchise has opened that they want someone like me to run."

Kimi can't breathe, can't move. He can only stare at Sebastian as Sebastian looks at him, sadness and something else in his eyes.

"Say something." Sebastian looks at Kimi worriedly.

"Do you want to leave?" Kimi asks quietly, feeling like some unknown force has ripped him of his voice.

"I don't know..." Sebastian trails off. "I guess I do."

"Then...then go. Go to London." Kimi gets out, feeling his vision swim with tears. It's finally happened. Sebastian has had enough of him.

Sebastian looks at him wide eyed and another boom of thunder and lightning lights up the room.

"Don't worry about me." Kimi continues. "I don't want to be in your way."

Sebastian's jaw drops open at this. "Leave you? Kimi, I'm not."

"Then why are you saying you want to go back to London? That means leaving me Seb." Kimi replies bitterly.

"No! You didn't let me finish." Sebastian looks at Kimi to see him frantically wiping at his eyes and it hurts Sebastian's heart, "Kimi. Kimi please look at me."

Kimi does, and his blue eyes look so dull and lifeless now. Sebastian reaches over and takes his hand before continuing.

"When I got the offer, I wanted it yes. More then anything. But you're the love of my life, Kimi. Your life is on this Island. You love your job and your friends, I couldn't ask you to join me. But I want to so bad. I want you to come with me, but I feel like the worst person in the world to ask this of you. To ask you leave with me on some silly dream. I've been wanting to tell you for some time now, but could not voice it. I felt so bad, it was eating me alive. Kimi, I want you to come with me, but your heart is in Saint Marie."

Sebastian finishes his speech in a rush, his eyes on the floor. He feels so terribly bad. He's ruined everything now. Kimi hated him and he's ruined the best thing he's ever had.

"You're wrong."

Kimi's rough voice breaks through Sebastian's thoughts. "What?"

"You're wrong." Kimi says again, eyes filled with unleashed tears. "You're wrong about my heart, Seb."

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asks, his voice small.

"I mean, my heart isn't with Saint Marie. It's with you." Kimi looks at Sebastian and now the tears fall freely.

Sebastian's breath catches in his throat and his own eyes feel watery.

"You're my heart, Seb. If you go. I go." Kimi says simply.

"But your job, your friends...I couldn't ask you to leave that." Sebastian shakes his head.

"You don't understand." Kimi replies. "This place is paradise and I love it. But it would never be the same without you. You're my paradise, Seb. I want to go with you." Kimi looks at Sebastian and his eyes speak of a pure intensity that Sebastian cannot name.

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asks softly.

"I have never been so sure in all my life." Kimi whispers.

And with that Sebastian leans across the gap between them and kisses Kimi, hard.

Kimi wraps his arm around Sebastian and pulls him closer, kissing him with everything he has and tasting salt on his lips.

When they part, Kimi presses their foreheads together and looks into Sebastian's eyes. "We are not leaving each other, deal?"

"Deal." Sebastian replies with a watery smile, before drawing him into a kiss again.

* * *

Morning comes all too soon and so with it the end of the storm.

Fernando and Jenson make their way to the little hut nestled in the trees and hope they can find their Chief inside it. Kimi had not been seen since last night and the team were worried for him. Sebastian too had gone missing.

It turns out they had not needed to worry as when they opened the hut door they found Kimi and Sebastian inside, sleeping together with Sebastian curled up tightly on Kimi.

Jenson gave a polite cough and called Kimi's name.

Kimi woke with a jolt and turned to look at Jenson and Fernando, who were smirking at him.

"Had a good evening, Chief?" Fernando asked, looking pointedly at Kimi.

Kimi glanced down to see that he was in fact naked under a very thin pile of blankets, and so was Sebastian. With a yell he quickly reaches for his shirt and hurriedly covers Sebastian as much as he could.

Sebastian stirs at the sudden motion and finds his shirt being shoved in his face. With an indignant sputter he chucks it back at Kimi, barely noticing Fernando and Jenson in the room.

"Seb, Sebby turn around." Kimi stage whispers to him and Sebastian looks around, to his horror he saw Fernando and Jenson still watching them.

With a startled yell, he quickly took the shirt Kimi offered him and put it on himself.

"Do you mind if we get dressed?" Kimi asks pointedly.

"Of course." Jenson replies smoothly, "Come on Nando, lets leave the lovebirds to it."

Fernando snorts, but follows behind Jenson and closes the door behind them.

With the two men gone, Kimi and Sebastian quickly get dressed and make their way outside into the warm sunshine.

"Ready, Chief?" Jenson asks with a smirk as Kimi makes his way towards the motorbike with Sebastian in tow.

"I am. But first." Kimi takes Sebastian's hand. "I need to speak to The Commissioner."

* * *

A few weeks later and with the case solved, Kimi thinks it's time he asked The Commissioner about his proposal to be sent to London.

At first, Toto had been upset and rightly so, but now he was coming round to the idea. Especially when Kimi had given him some information on another officer who could do with a transfer.

Kimi had to wrap up his case first of course, and with renewed enthusiasm he had set about finishing up the loose ends and made tidy work of solving the case.

Kimi was now free to go, with immediate effect.

So now here he was, with Sebastian on the airport concourse waiting for the flight to London.

Sebastian was absolutely buzzing with excitement, looking from time to time at the compass ring on his finger. A gift from Kimi when they had first met.

Sebastian had been homesick at one point and Kimi had had no way of cheering him up until he had found the ring in the market.

Kimi had gifted Sebastian the ring with the promise of how it would always point in the direction of home. Sebastian had loved it and had worn it ever since.

Now they were just waiting for the plane now, and a new journey to begin.

The plane arrived shortly and just as they had been about to board it, Kimi had taken a last look at Saint Marie.

Sebastian had seen the look and had been concerned, but Kimi had turned to him and smiled before kissing Sebastian on the lips.

"You're my home now." Kimi had murmured softly. "My Sebastian, who has my heart."

Sebastian had kissed him back, before taking Kimi's hand and taking their seats.

Just before the plane took off into the skies though, Sebastian nudged Kimi and motioned him to look out the window.

Kimi did as he was asked and smiled to see his friends gathered below and waving him goodbye.

He would miss them for sure, but he had Sebastian and Sebastian was worth leaving paradise.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
